                WO2004110988 discloses peptidyl nitrile inhibitors as dipeptidyl-peptidase I (DPPI) inhibitors for the treatment of a series of diseases.        WO2009074829 and WO2010142985 also disclose peptidyl nitrile inhibitors as dipeptidyl-peptidase I (DPPI) inhibitors for the treatment asthma, COPD or allergic rhinitis.        WO2013041497 discloses substituted N-[1-cyano-2-(phenyl)ethyl]-2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane-3-carboxamides as dipeptidyl-peptidase I (DPPI) inhibitors for the treatment of e.g. respiratory diseases.        